Family Matters
by Blood Carnival
Summary: Started as a One-Shot, may continue. Jun and the family are coming back from vacation, and things aren't going so well for her... JunxKazuya, JinxXiaoyu, UnknownxDevil, LeexAsuka, and eventual LarsxNina. Rate and Review! Rated T for mild cursing.
1. Intro

The Kazamas and Mishimas were on the way back from their vacation. They were all packed in one car, which was kind of a struggle, though they managed. Jun was tired, having used Unknown to beat down some villains that threatened their vacation.

Jun: (eye twitching) "Never...again..."

Kazuya: "What's wrong, honey?"

Jun: *fuming* "I'm a terrible mother...I mess everything up. Not ONE thing i've tried to do to help this family get along, worked. It's only made more problems. Maybe I'M the problem..."

Kazuya: "Why would you say that?!"

Jin: "Yeah, why mom?"

Xiaoyu: *frowns*

Asuka: (quietly) "Aww..."

Jun: (breathing heavily) "I'm a burden...i'm a nuisance...i'm a bitch...i'm a problem-maker...i'm a-"

Heihachi: "Can we end this already?"

Lars: "Shut up!"

Heihachi: *grumbles and turns back to the steering wheel*

Lee: "Please Jun...don't be this way.."

Jin: "Mother...you are none of those things. You are kind, caring, compassionate, and you becoming Unknown and slaughtering those men back there wasn't your fault. You were driven to insanity by all of us, and you let your rage consume you. I also wanted to say, that i'm sorry that we ruined the vacation that you wanted us to enjoy as a family..."

Jun: (eye twitching again) "Jin, sweetie, it's fine..."

Kazuya: "Babe...you seem really tense...maybe you should relax. You can sleep on my shoulder if you want."

Jun: *nods slowly, pulls up her hood, and leans her head on Kazuya's shoulder*

Jun: *stomach rumbles loudly, loud enough for Kazuya, Jin, and Xiaoyu to hear*

Xiaoyu: *looks up at Jun* "Mrs. Kazama...everything okay?"

Jun: *puts a hand to her forehead, and starts breathing heavily again*

Kazuya: *notices and quickly starts massaging Jun's shoulders* "Relax dear...we might be able to stop somewhere and eat as well."

Kazuya: *steals a quick glance at Jin, who returns it*

Lars: *looks behind him, and sees Asuka fast asleep on Lee* Wow...

Jun: (becoming more frustrated by the minute) "I hope so..."

Jun: *relaxes against Kazuya again, keeping an arm over her noisy stomach*

Jin: *stares out the window, and pulls out a picture of him and a blonde girl at his office at the Mishima Zaibatsu*

Jin: *hugs the picture close to himself, and thinks "Soon...i'll find you...I promise.."*

A blonde girl in a black leather catsuit wakes up inside an abandoned dungeon. She looks forward, but her way out is blocked by metal bars. She seems to have found herself in a prison. She is unaware of the massive, ancient being that is standing outside of her cell though...


	2. Morning Fun

Jun woke up in her bed, yawning. She couldn't remember the last time she slept this good. "I slept good last night….I wonder how?" She wondered aloud. She then smiled, seeing Kazuya asleep next to her. "He looks so cute when he's asleep…" Jun thought to herself, blushing.

She got out of bed and got dressed up for a short run. She stopped when she smelled bacon being cooked in the kitchen. The smell was just enough to make her mouth begin to water. "Mmmm….that smells delicious." She remarked, heading toward the kitchen. She scowled as her belly growled loudly, a reminder that she had not eaten since yesterday. "Oh hush you." She retorted, scolding her stomach.

She got to the kitchen, and her eyes widened as she saw Xiaoyu cooking, and her son setting a coffee down on the table. Jin was the first one who took notice. "Hello Mother." He said happily. "Sleep well?" Jun nodded. "I did indeed." She blushed as her stomach growled loudly again. Xiaoyu took notice and giggled. "Good thing you're hungry Ms. Kazama, because I'm preparing a nice breakfast just for you and Kazuya!" Jun looked at the girl in disbelief. "Firstly, how did you learn how to cook? And a-a-actually I w-was just about to go on a short run…" Xiaoyu beamed. "Lessons of course!" Jun nodded, satisfied. "Well, I'm off. You kids behave while I'm gone and please don't give Kazuya any trouble. You both know how he can get." She looked toward Jin while saying the last bit. "Not a problem, mother. Hope you have a good run." Jun nodded again. "Thanks." She said before heading out the door.

Halfway down the street, Jun's stomach groaned in hunger, making her regret not eating first. A blush came to her face, much to her dismay. She shook her head, determined to keep going. "Despite me being hungry, I'm not about to turn back. I have a goal to meet." With that in mind, she pushed herself forward.

Meanwhile at the house, Kazuya was sitting up in bed. He overheard that Jun was going on a run, so he was curious over who was making breakfast. He smiled when he saw Jin and Xiaoyu there. He was even more surprised when he sat down and took a bite of his food. "This is….amazing." He commented. "Thanks!" Xiaoyu said, blushing. "Dad, I made that coffee for you, just the way you drink it." Jin added. "Why thank you, Jin." Kazuya remarked.

Jun was still running when she saw two thieves in an alleyway. They were both carrying bags of cash that they stole from the bank a few blocks down. She stepped into the alleyway with a look of determination on her face. "I believe that's far enough." Jun said with authority in her voice. The first thug looked at her with a sneer. "You know….a pretty woman like you shouldn't be wandering through the alleyways alone…" He started. At the corner of her vision, Jun could see Thug #2 approaching her from behind with a knife, ready to cut her. "I believe you should worry less about my safety and more about yours." She simply stated. "Oh yeah? What's that supposed to-" He never got a chance to finish before Jun kicked him in the gut, punched him in the face, and threw him to the ground in one swift motion. The second thug watched in horror as his colleague laid there on the floor, unconscious. He dropped his knife and whirled around, attempting to make a run for it. He hadn't gotten far when a huge weight crashed down on him from above, knocking him out.

The police soon arrived on the scene, and picked the thieves up, as well as the cash. While they were gathering them though, they were confused as to who stopped them. The first one finished getting them into the car, while the other checked for evidence of the one responsible for the thwarted robbery. The only thing they found that looked out of place was a puddle of purple goo where the first thief had fallen. Meanwhile, the mysterious hero was perched on a rooftop, admiring her handiwork with a creepy, yet seductive smile on her face. She let out a giggle, before removing herself from the premises. 


End file.
